Hot
by My-Chemical-Pyro
Summary: John's POV on Bobby. Oneshot Rated T Please review!


Title: Hot

Pairing: John/Bobby

Genre: Songfic, fluff, POV, slash

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Slash m/m and lots of fluff - don't like it, don't read it!

Summary: John's view on Bobby...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zero. Zip. Zilch...

Just looking at him makes me hot. He makes me want like I've never wanted before, just to be around him, talk to him, lay with him, laugh with him, watch a movie with him...

He's beautiful, and he doesn't see it, which makes him even hotter. He's completely modest even though he's amazing, he's perfect and every day I wonder what the hell he sees in me. He's innocent yet you know there's this dirty side to him just waiting for him to let it show, and believe me when I say I'm working on it! He's my polar opposite, our personalities are totally different, our idea of good time is dissimilar... I guess you could say we're like the North and South poles, or ying and yang... we're opposites but we balance each other out perfectly.

We've been together for 6 months now since he split with Rogue and we haven't had sex yet, but I don't care because just being with him is enough. Just waking up with him in his bed. Holding his hand walking to class. Pushing him up against the wall and kissing him in the hall. He's put up with me all these years and still wants me, and that says a lot about him. If anyone's a Saint, it's him. Saint Bobby, yeah that's about right.

When he looks at me my heart races, my breath catches and all my blood rushes equally between my face and my cock. I never thought I could love anyone, let alone love them so much they could make me feel like this. He's full of surprises and, for a virgin, very forward these days. I guess that's my influence on him though. I love it when he pins me on the bed, kissing me until I can barely breathe and I'm so hot I feel like I could go supernova. I love it when we kiss like that, it always makes his breath cloud, and I know he's thinking of things he'd never say he wants to do to me. I wish to god he would.

Being with Bobby brings a whole new meaning to the word 'hot'... I've never felt like I could explode and implode at the same time, never felt like I could blow the entire school up and make it burn more intensely than the sun, like I could just melt right underneath him. Kind of ironic considering he's below normal temperature, but that just adds to the feeling. It's a little odd at first, but all of a sudden it's the best thing you can ever feel. As my temperature rises, his drops and it's enough to make me come right then and there. It wouldn't be the first time.

I trust him absolutely and being with him has made me realise that life can be good, he's calmed me down and made me a better person. He makes me happy. He makes me unbelieveably hot. He makes me whole and I love him.

Inspired by the song **"Hot" By Avril Lavigne, from the album 'The Best Damn Thing". **

_Aah, ah ah  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

_I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna push your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud_

Now you're in, you can't get out

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been  
And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
And I will let you do anything again and again

Now you're in, you can't get out  


_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

You're so good


End file.
